Digital Electronics Computer Arts
Digital Electronics Computer Arts, commonly known and referred as DECA, is a videogame development studio. It originates from dutch and american software developers and the main founder is Alec Verdoorn, who founded it in 2012 along with Xavier Austal. Founding In 2011, a Dutch team of developers of various mods for PC games got in contact with American software developers. The American team was looking for developers to work with their newly created engine, the Wartech engine. After seeing it's strenght, the Dutch team and the American team signed a contract, stating that they merged to ensure the sole rights to the engine. After the foundation of an unnamed team of developers, the development of Warzone started, which back then was supposed to be Battlezone mode exclusive. However in 2012, the unnamed team got in Contact with .44 and W&W Industries, an American team who created the Phantom War-trilogy. The teams merged after agreeing to co-develope Warzone, creating the Digital, Electronics and Computer Arts, otherwise known as DECA. Development : "Giving support to consoles, giving freedom to PC" : ―DECA on the different platforms DECA was established in 2012. The team originally started in 2011, with further developing the Wartech engine. The company started developing the first-person shooter Warzone, which was an unexpected success on international markets. Due the positive reviews, DECA not only expended the Warzone series, but also started new series, including games like Cybershock and Dark Half. Before Warzone was finished, DECA aimed a 2015 release for the full game. However weeks before the E3 2013 reveal of the game, NINE100 Studios offered further funding of the company to ensure the rights to publish the game. DECA agreed and used the money to hire more people and buy more equipment. With the release of Warzone: Iron Wolf, DECA became one of the most prominent developers and one of NCS' most notable studios. It remains in heavy, but healthy, competition with studios like Infinite Development Incorporated. The Warzone franchise remains as the highest-grossing franchise of NINE100 Studios owned IP's, edging out In Decay due to it's yearly releases. DECA is focused on both consoles and PC as platform. The company stated that they give both platforms exactly what they want. Consoles get the support to play the highest quality game in terms of servers and graphical quality and PC gets the freedom to enhance their experience with a variety of settings and modifications options. In 2018, DECA's first term of the publishing contract ended with NCS and the studio started negotiating to form a new publishing contract with IDI. The negotiations went slowly and the contract never got through and DECA agreed on a new term of the publishing contract with NCS, though there were some slight changes. The publishing contract would only cover franchises that were published before by NCS and franchises that would be agreed on to be published by NCS in the future, offering DECA some flexibility with there future IPs. In 2020 after the release of Warzone: Iron Wolf III, the The Hague-located subsidiary shut down, with most of the staff moving over to Projekt Sword, while others moved towards the main location. The Warzone-IP was handed over to another studio within the NCS publishing sphere, while the UK and USA subsidiaries remained unscathed. Departments In DECA's hiring system, designers and managers from multiple countries are hired to work further with DECA projects, while retaining limited liability to bigger companies. With NINE100 Studios having funded the establishment of DECA The Hague, besides DECA Rotterdam which was established with the foundation, to ensure a one-year cycle release of Warzone titles. Money raised by the franchise is invested in new manpower and electronics for development. New departments were set up in the United States and the United Kingdom, which spawned respectively Dark Half and Cybershock. While other small indie developers are hired by DECA, they mostly merge with existing departments. * DECA Rotterdam * DECA The Hague (Defunct: 2020) * DECA USA * DECA UK Products Video Games * Warzone (2014) * Warzone: Advanced (2015) * Warzone: Iron Wolf (2015) * Dark Half (2015) * Warzone: Shade (2016) * Cybershock (2016) * Dark Half (2017) * Warzone: Iron Wolf II (2017) * Warzone: Iron Wolf III (2020) * Knightfall (2021) Films * Act of Honor (2017) Applications * Companion app - Watch Code exclusive * Voice morpher applications - Watch Code exclusive * Gunmaster app - Warzone: Iron Wolf exclusive Software * Wartech engine - Videogame engine for DECA licensed games. * ICEngine - Photorealistic visuals engine for DECA licensed games. * Radiosity Engine - Free videogame engine for independent developers. * Calibre Destruction Engine - Secondary engine for destructability in games. Free license. Trademarks : Main article: Trademark DECA Category:Companies